


Through Wolf's Eyes

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Scar's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: A wolf is found by a blind woman, a wolf that isn't like any wolves that she had met before...





	1. An Old Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> This is from Scar's point of view from Wolf Spirit plus a little extra...
> 
> The picture below is what she wears and her horse, Beast...and he lives up to his name too...

Snow fell around him as he laid on his side in the snow, his leg caught in a snare....

He didn't know where he was but it wasn't home, there was nothing familiar about it. He knew that his home wasn't always covered by snow and ice...

So where was he?

He tried to get to feet but couldn't quite get all four legs underneath him...

Wait...

Four legs??

Did he always have four legs? He couldn't remember...

A growl sounded behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see a large wolf standing there, watching him.

"What is it, Arannel?" A woman's voice said from behind the large animal causing both heads to look behind (or over) to see a woman walking towards them, it sounded like a woman but he couldn't be sure because she was completely covered in black cloth and fur, including her upper and lower face, her hands covered by black leather clothes. She was leading a horse by the reins as both woman and animal walked through the deep snow.

The black animal sat down and snorted.

The woman came to a stop next to the wolf and froze, her gold eyes staring straight at him. And it was then he noticed that she was blind but what she said next made him think twice.

"...You are an old soul." The woman said as she walked towards him and kneeled next to him, placing a gloved hand on his black furry side.

Wait...fur?

"And you are a long way from home too." She continued to say as she unsheathed a dagger from her belt and sliced through the snare, not before she felt her way around for it though.

The woman stood up and then reached up and removed her lower face mask with a hooked finger and pushed back her hood. She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant gold eyes in that bronze colored face, so golden and clear, just like topaz. Her lips were soft and full and the nose straight and slender. A thick fringe of black lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while black brows arched gently above them. Her hair was black, too, in loose little waves surrounding her face, giving her bronze skin a glow like polished bronze.

Her coloring didn't match her cold surroundings.

She smiled exposing even white teeth as she said, "I'll explain everything that is happening to you when we get back to my cabin and check out that back leg...come here, Beast." The black stallion snorted but trotted over to the woman with a flick of its tail and the woman carefully and slowly picked him up and placed him on the back of the horse, much like a sack of potatoes.

"...There we go and now we're off!" She grabbed the reins and started to walk back the way she came. "Come on, Arannel!"

The black wolf lifted his head and walked over, its long legs quickly catching up to them and walking next to the horse that didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that it had a wolf on its back and a wolf next to it.

The woman took them further into the white forest away from the trap that had caught him and brought her to him...


	2. A Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture below is of her cabin but everything is covered and surrounded by snow..

The woman was called Rayne, she was the Seer of the Wolf Goddess and souls were able to 'talk' to her tell her their past lives, has his had done when she had first saw him.

He used to be a man named Torrhen Stark, known as the King Who Knelt, was a head of House Stark who reigned as King in the North until Aegon I Targaryen invaded Westeros with his dragons. He was named Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North after submitting to Aegon during the War of Conquest.

Was this what his soul told her? It seemed to be a lot of information, how can she even withstand it and not feel overwhelmed?

It was...uncomfortable to hear all this when he had been reincarnated as a mountain wolf and was just starting to get his memories back as a human but he didn't truly look like one though, he wasn't as muscular as Arannel was which was mostly in the chest and neck area. It had been the first time in her people's long history that an outsider had been reincarnated as a wolf. Rayne had never heard about that happening before so she believed that he had been sent to her for a reason.

"....And I had never heard of a soul taking so long to be reincarnated either." Rayne said as she made dinner for them, Beast was in the built in stable at the back of her cabin eating hay and covered by a fur blanket to keep warm. "So I can't really say why you had taken so long to return to the land of the living or why you didn't have your memories as a human while you have been living as a wolf until today."

He didn't know why either nor did he remember how he got the scar over his eye either but he wasn't blind in that eye, which was a blessing. 

Rayne scooped the soup into a bowl before she placed it down in front of him then she did the same to Arannel.

"You will remain here until your leg gets better and you have sorted through your memories." Rayne said she reached out her hand and gently stroked between his ears. "Then we will figure out what to do next." He watched her stand up and walk away before he looked around her cabin, taking everything in.

There were plants growing in pots that hung from the ceiling, there were a lot of pots and bowls of various sizes all over the cabin. In short it looked cozy and had the look of a healer. Though that made him wonder how she could see the people who came to her and how she was able to cure them.

Maybe she listened to their souls?

He looked back at the woman before him, she looked to be nine and ten. Old enough to already be married and have children of her own but here she was, alone and out in the middle of nowhere in the woods. With an ill-mannered horse and wolf for company.

And now him.

Was he Torrhen or Scar? The latter name had came to him suddenly, it had been the name he had referred to himself when he was living as just a normal mountain wolf with his pack of wild ones.

Her voice broke through his thoughts, smoky and soft, "You are both Torrhen Stark and Scar now, my friend...and I am here to help you, that is my duty as a Seer of the Wolf Goddess. To look after and help those who return to us as the mountain wolves either to return to their old home or make a new one here." She was at a large cauldron, adding herbs to it and stirring it as she did so.

"Whatever you decide to do, Arannel and I will be with you...and Beast." Rayne said. "Since no one can take care of him. Honestly I don't think there's ever been such a ill tempered horse and if there's another one, I would be surprised."

With a full belly, he rested his head on his forelegs and closed his eyes as he listened to her talk.

She had a nice voice, he wondered if there was magic in her voice as well or was it just something it did naturally? Calm her patients down and ease their pain and sorrow.

It didn't matter now as he slowly slipped into the darkness....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, the next one will a dream and then the start of their long journey.


	3. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The country that Rayne and the rest of my OCs is called Savaria

"Please, spare my father!"

"Noooooo!!!!"

He is dreaming about one of his children lost and in danger, sobbing for her father, he couldn't really see her face but it felt like she had red hair and blue eyes......

And somehow she kept turning into a little red wolf that is being menaced by an evil lioness and her sick cub and sinister roses trying to wrap around her legs and cut her with their thorns.

He jerked away, side heaving heavily as he tried to get away from the dream but he couldn't shake it off and then he was padding over to Rayne's bed intent on waking her up but when he got there, he saw that her eyes were open and she had been watching him from the corner of her eyes.

"You had a dream." The woman said as she sat up in her pile of furs and pillows.

Torrhen grumbled.

Rayne stood up and started to move around as she said, "We must go then."

The wolf tilted his head to the side as he just stared at her, surprise. The woman seemed to have sensed his stare of surprise because she stopped and turned her head towards him, "I feel that your dreams are warning you, urging you to return to back from where your soul is from." She went back to packing. "If your descendants are in danger than you must protect them."

Rayne finished packing and turned to face Torrhen, "You cannot go alone without attracting unwanted attention so I will go with you." She whistled for her wolf and then went to saddle up Beast. "In order to keep what and who you are hidden, you must pretend to be my actual companion, he will remain with Beast in the forest. Do not worry, we have enough time to get you used to that role. I will be calling you Scar though."

That seemed logical to Torrhen so he nodded his head and yipped.

She smiled and said, "I am happy that you agree with me on that now let's go, we have much land to cover." Rayne mounted the black charger and the horse exploded from his stalls, running down the dirt path that the woman kept clean of snow and ice with the two wolves right on the horse's heels.

Her black fur cloak billowing out behind her, like a flag caught in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had been tempted to delete it and go back to the dragon AU Scar still would have been around but I stayed strong and kept it.
> 
> I like wolves too anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> So....
> 
> What did you think?? And you get to see her actual wolf companion!
> 
> Scar is the reincarnated form of Torrhen Stark, also known as the King Who Knelt, who is the ancestor of Eddard Stark and his children. Tommy was the one who first thought about Scar being someone from the Stark family when she read how my character's people believed that wolves were the reincarnated forms of those who the Wolf Goddess allowed to return to the living. And I liked it so much that it is now a part of my story, no matter which character of mine I use Scar will be there to protect Sansa.
> 
> Thank you, Tommy!!


End file.
